Unforeseen Life
by mistY AnGeL1
Summary: B/V A/U After ending her relationship with Vegeta, Bulma disappears and is believed to be dead. Now a war has been launched by Dr. Gero and his androids. Bulma returns one day and faces the greatest challenge in her life: a fight for survival and love.
1. Seven Years Later

**AN:** I'm just doing an experiment and see how this fic goes. Yeh, some people have probably read it already. 

** Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or any of the characters to don't sue me. And don't report me in for plagiarism because I had this story posted before in another account. 

** Unforeseen Life: Tokyo 2084**

Prologue:

Bulma looked outside the window and started to sigh. She was extremely irritated with her parents. This was the third time in the past year that they had to move to another country. Why can't they be less fickle and just pick a goddamn country and stick with it? They did not understand how defectively this was affecting Bulma's life. Not only had she become emotionally weaker in the past, she also didn't have much of a social life. The beginning of a new school was usually hell, and just as things got a lot better, her parents told her to pack her bags. Bulma sometimes wished that she was a normal teenager, not the daughter of the possessor of a multibillion dollar company. _If only my life could be different…_

The blonde haired woman sitting next to Bulma noticed a slight frown on her daughter's face. "Honey, I know how much you must hate leaving Japan. But I want you to understand that this is for your father's sake."

"And how much effort do I have to put in just for dad's sake?! I might as well throw away my life now! As far as I'm concerned, my life hasn't even begun yet!"

Mrs. Briefs started to look worried. "Sweetheart, please try to understand and don't think like that! I'm pretty sure you will have lots of wonderful new friends in the States and think that life is marvelous!"

"Oh yeah, I'll have a wonderful life in the States," Bulma said in a sarcastic tone, "coz I know that as soon as I have some sort of happiness, it gets taken away from me."

Mrs. Briefs put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Bulma, I promise you that it won't ever happen again."

Bulma remained quiet and turned her head to face the window instead. Her mother started to sigh. "I wish you could appreciate the effort your father put into his work."

"Yeh, I should really appreciate it when he doesn't put any effort into the family," Bulma muttered under her breath, making sure her mother couldn't hear her. She then turned to face the gleaming window beside her. She let tears silently roll down her cheeks. "If only I could hold him for longer…" she softly whispered to herself.

** **Flashback****

"So I guess you won't be there tomorrow at the airport?" Bulma asked in a demanding voice. 

In front of her stood a boy, who was about the same age as her. Both of them were standing at the edge of a large cliff, admiring the striking view in front of them.

"I will not be there," was the only reply she got.

"Why can't you, Vegeta?" she asked, her eyes filled with sorrow and her hair blowing lightly against the wind. 

Vegeta dropped his head low, his mind filled with thoughts. "I have my own reasons." He then put his hands in his pocket and pulled something out. He gently took her hand and turned it over so that her palm was facing up. He then placed an object on her palm. "This is a farewell gift. I hope we will meet again one day." After saying those words, he turned his back towards her, and started to walk off. 

Bulma watched him leave and kept silent. A part of her wanted to run after him and throw her arms around him, but she restrained herself from doing that. She didn't know how Vegeta would react if she did. She slowly lifted her hands upwards and examined the object in her hand. It was a necklace with a small silver pendant. The pendant had a certain symbol that she couldn't identify. But she didn't care; it looked absolutely eye-catching, gleaming under the sun.

Bulma shut her eyes and dropped to her knees as teardrops rolled down her cheeks. "Come back to me, I need you…" she whispered through her sobs.

** **End of Flashback****

Bulma reached out her hand and touched the silver object that she wore around her neck. Her mother noticed her distress.

"Honey, just sit back and relax. I'm pretty sure that States will be fine. Why don't you order a drink or something? Well, the plane will descend soon."

Bulma didn't answer as she kept on staring out the window._ How will I be able to get over you?_

** Chapter One: Seven Years Later**

~Goku's P.O.V~

The past seven years have been a living hell. Nobody expected this to happen. Let me start from the beginning. When Bulma left, Vegeta started to change. I felt that he had become a different person. He was less cold and heartless towards everyone. I don't mean that he has become a sensitive person; he's still a very conceited guy like he always was. But out of everyone else, he had suffered the most loss. A year and a half later, we all went to college. Juuhachigou and Krillen had to split up because Krillen was going to a college that was far away. That was an extremely bad time for both of them because they truly loved each other. I haven't seen Krillen ever since that day.

After half a year in college, the first attacks began.

An evil scientist, who was named Dr. Gero, created these machines, called the androids. The androids are human-looking machines which have immense power and committed genocide. Unfortunately, one of the areas which the androids attacked was Juuhachigou's home. Their house was blown to dust, and Juuhachigou's parents died instantly. Juuhachigou and Juunanagou were sent to hospital to the emergency room and they were in a critical condition. Sadly, two days later, Juunanagou died. One night, Juuhachigou, among with other patients, were captured and sent to Dr. Gero's lab. 

The next half a year was the most terrifying time of my life. It turned out that Dr. Gero performed a depraved experiment on people and turned them into androids. One day, we found Juuhachigou. But she was completely different. She was no longer the person we used to know. She had become heartless, and her mission was to take over the planet. 

By then, half the population had been destroyed. The streets were no longer safe to walk on and people started to evacuate their houses immediately. This was when we met up with Dr. Briefs, Bulma's father. He came to Japan to create the base for a new force. He designed new technologies to retaliate with Dr. Gero. When we asked him what happened to Bulma, he shook his head and refused to talk about what happened, because "it would revive his grief for his wife and daughter."

After all that time, Dr. Briefs had been trying to discover ways of changing the genes of adult humans. Vegeta, Raditz, Turles and I were the victims of this experiment, which ChiChi had spent long hours protesting against. Fortunately, it was successful and we were somehow no longer human. But we were human in every way except one: our strength is now beyond an average human. This gene was called "Saiyan", so Dr. Briefs now call us "Saiyans." He then built a large underground compound and it soon was filled with people who were willing to fight for our planet's freedom. 

We thought that, with our new strength, we could end this terrorism. But we had underestimated these androids. The war between machines and people had just begun. We had fought hard for five years and the battle still goes on…

** Offices of the American Medical Advanced Research Projects Agency, Los Angeles, USA**

** 23rd Floor: Scientist's offices**

** Sunday January 9, 2084, 06:55 hours**

A young girl quietly walked into the long hallway and peered inside. Her long and blue platted hair started to slide onto one side as she checked the room. Seeing no one, she silently slipped into the room. She looked around and her eyes stopped wandering as soon as she saw a computer. Smirking slightly, she walked over towards it and sat on the dusty chair. She removed her heavy backpack and took out a thin and small laptop. She then took out a cable and attached a few clips to the computer and her laptop. She pressed a button and her laptop started to hum to life. 

"Let's just take a look around," she whispered to herself. She put her hands in her pocket and pulled out a silver and small disk. She quickly slid it into her laptop and started to rapidly type. After a few seconds, she started to scan through the list of folders in alphabetical order.

_ Bozani. Bradford. Branston. Bresley. Bright. Briefs. Aha! Found it! _ The girl clicked on the folder and then typed a sequence of keys. She then saw a message flash on her screen.

_ Copying processing… 1%... 2%... 3%...._

The girl suddenly heard a click behind her and spun around. She came face to face with a Desert Eagle*. A masked man held it to her face. He was wearing a red and black fatigue and clearly he was from the Red Ribbon Army (RRA). "What are you doing here, little girl?" he questioned her, his voice full of venom. The girl started to take a step back and mentally slapped herself. _Damn my incorrect calculations. Good one, Bulma. Next time, I've gotta be more careful. But this isn't anything that I can't take care of._ Bulma started to smirk. Although she couldn't see the man's expression, she could feel him frowning at her. 

Bulma suddenly did a backward handspring, kicking her feet into the air. Her foot hit the man's hand, causing his gun to fly up into the air. Bulma then spun around and did a turning kick, sending the man crashing into the wall. The gun landed not far from him and he reached out, trying to grab it. Bulma ran towards the Desert Eagle and kicked it out of his reach. Caught off guard, the man used his legs and clasped them around Bulma's feet, pulling them forward. This caused Bulma to fall onto her back and the man quickly got to his feet. 

"You've pissed me off a lot, little girl," he growled as he looked down on her. Bulma's arms flew over beside her head and she pushed them against the floor, allowing her to flip back onto her feet. She peered over to get a view of her computer screen.

_ 98%... 99%... 100%... Successfully complete!_

Bulma reached her arm out and grabbed an object. _Bang__!_ The man dropped down, dead before he even touched the floor. Bulma took a deep breath and looked at the weapon in her hand. "I think I'll keep this. It's really accurate, after all, it's not everyday that I am able to do headshots," she said to herself. She then heard a clash of footsteps not far away. "Shit! They must have heard that gunshot!" She grabbed her laptop and quickly stuffed it into her bag. She then took out a C4 explosion** and activated it, chucking it onto the hallway. She then held her arm forward and punched a few buttons onto her wristwatch. A second later, three men from RRA stepped inside. They saw their companion lying dead on the floor. "You bitch! Don't think you'll get out of here alive!"

Bulma winked at them. "No, I'll be alright." 

Clutching tightly to her bag, Bulma ran to the large open window and jumped out. The three men ran towards the window and started to gawk. "What the fuck? Did that girl just jump out?? Is she suicidal??? This is the 23rd floor!!"

A silver Mercedes Benz SL55amg drove along the road at a very high speed. The strange thing about this certain car was: it had no driver.

Bulma plunged down towards the ground when the bomb detonated. She felt a hot gas press down on her body and Bulma covered her head has debris started to fall on top of her. She then landed on the backseat of her Mercedes. _Mental note: Place softer cushions on the back seat. _

Bulma then lifted her body upward and started peering from the back of the car. From the convertible, she saw the 35 storey building starting to fall down in a heap. The explosion had been huge and she could see a huge mushroom smoke forming on top of the misshapen building. Bulma then turned back to the front and started to rest her head onto a cushion. Her breathing was rather heavy and she could feel her heart still pounding. She then started to laugh quietly. "That was such a close call, but I finally got the information about my dad!" she said as she stared at her black backpack which was beside her. 

** West Capital City Underground Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan**

** Unit 02, Dining Hall**

** Monday January 10, 2084, 07:15 hours**

Goku reached out and grabbed another cinnamon donut. He then quickly shoved it into his mouth and chewed. "These donuts are great, you should-" he turned around and stopped talking immediately when he saw his friend staring at something on the wall. Goku noticed that it was a framed photo of him and his friends during their high school days.

Vegeta started to shake his head and started scowling at Goku. "Kakarot, unlike you, I do not eat until all the food supply is gone."

Goku grabbed a dozen more donuts before slumping down on the seat next to Vegeta. He placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "You don't have to hide it by acting all pissed off. After all those years, you still think about her don't you?"

Vegeta jerked his shoulder away from Goku and started to frown at him. "And what makes you think that I think about her?"

Goku shrugged and shoved another donut in his mouth. "Well, you should have seen the look on your face when you found out that she was leaving."

Vegeta's face started to soften a little bit when he turned back to staring at the frame photo. In the middle were Goku and ChiChi cuddling together. Right next to them were Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma was smiling as she held out a hand, forming a "peace" sign. Vegeta had his arms crossed and had his infamous smirk planted on his face. The rest of the group were crowded around them. 

Vegeta started to frown again as he remembered the high school days. "There's no point in thinking back anyway. She died a long time ago."

Goku began to open his mouth to make a comment when both of them heard the door start to open. Vegeta started to scowl again. "It's that weak fool and your pathetic brother."

Goku turned around and flashed his friends a cheesy grin. "Good morning, Yamcha and Raditz."

The two men who were walking towards them grabbed a plate of food each and slumped down on the chairs beside Goku. 

"Have you seen ChiChi by the way?" Goku questioned. He hadn't seen her at all this morning.

Yamcha nodded as he shoved some scrambled eggs in his mouth. "Saw her at the office, working hard as usual."

Raditz opened up a newspaper and started reading it as he was munching on a piece of toast. Vegeta eyed Raditz and started shaking his head. Raditz had never missed one day of not reading the newspaper. If the printing factory ever got corrupted, he probably wouldn't know what to do. Vegeta smirked at that thought. 

Suddenly, Raditz slammed the newspaper down on the table and everyone turned to him, giving him a strange look. Raditz looked up and saw every person staring at him. "Can you believe this? The American Medical Advanced Research Projects Agency collapsed yesterday morning."

Vegeta started to raise an eyebrow. "Why would anyone want to blow up that edifice?"

Raditz shrugged. "I don't know. But whoever blasted that building also took out thirty members of the Red Ribbon Army."

"That guy must be pretty daring to do something like that. Considering that he isn't one of us," Yamcha commented.

Red lights started to flash all around the room and a screen started to lower itself from the ceiling. The screen automatically turned on and Master Roshi's face appeared on the screen.

"Good morning, boys. I need some of you to join Unit 03. The Tokyo Iyasu Hospital has been ambushed. It looks like Dr. Gero will need more people for his experiments."

Goku nodded as he stood up. "Alright, we'll be there as soon as possible." He then turned his head around towards his friends and brother. "Anyone up to it?"

Nobody protested except Yamcha. "I would go except I've promised Turles to go through with the Kung-fu practical exam. We've been working out for months for this one."

Goku nodded. "Alright then, good luck."

Yamcha smiled. "You too."

Vegeta and Raditz then stood up and followed Goku out of the dining room.

** Tokyo Iyasu Hospital, Tokyo, Japan**

** 3rd Floor: Children's ward.**

** Monday January 10, 2084. 07:43 hours**

A little girl with red hair, Seijuna, stared teary eyed at the man who was guarding the door. She then turned her head to see another man guarding the window. She noticed that both men were wearing the same clothes- a red and black fatigue with an AK47*** strapped on. 

The litter girl's friend, Ojira, wouldn't stop crying. The men from RRA started to grimace, evidently showing that they were aggravated with her. But Ojira took no notice of their scowling and continued to cry. One of the men started to slam his hand down on the table. "Shut the fuck up, you little twit!"

Unfortunately, this only caused Ojira to sob even louder. 

_ BANG!_ A second later, there was silence. Seijuna turned around and immediately smothered her mouth with her hands, restraining herself from screaming. Not far from her, stood a body on the floor. It was lying in a bloody heap and the space where Ojira's head once was, was no longer there. A blotch of crimson blood was splattered on the wall. Chunks of flesh were plastered all over the floor (ewwwww!!!).

"Satsujinhan, don't shoot anymore of these kids, we were ordered not to harm them. Especially when we're holding them hostage incase those Saiyans come," one of the men scolded his friend.

Satsujinhan, the other man, shrugged and leaned back on the wall. "I was bored. And that kid was really annoying the hell out of me."

Seijuna started to shiver as she sat against the corner of the room. She hugged her legs and buried her head to her knees. She allowed silent tears to roll down her cheeks.

** Dochuu Tunnel, Tokyo, Japan.**

** Underground Road**

** Monday January 10, 2084. 07:55 hours**

A black Skyline GTR sped through the tapered road. To any observers, it would appear to them as a blur. Behind the Skyline, were two Supra RZ's. One was blue and the other was red. 

Holding one hand to the steering wheel, Goku reached out and clicked on a button. "This is Kakarot Son, ID24287 from Unit 02. Where are the rest of Unit 03?"

There was a second pause and Goku could here static in the background. Finally, he got a reply.

"This is Tien Yozora, ID37789 from Unit 03. Some of the team has already entered the hospital. The Children's Ward is on level 3. Please ensure that the hostages are safe. Don't try anything obtuse."

"Leave it up to us to liberate the hostages. All out," Goku replied as he pressed a button, ending the communication. 

Raditz's car started to move faster, catching up to Goku's. "So what's the plan?!" Raditz yelled out.

"We go save the hostages on level 3!" Goku yelled back.

"Alright, got that!" Raditz's car sped faster, soon over-passing Goku's.

"We better get there fast," Goku muttered under his breath as he slammed his foot down the gas pedal.

The three cars roared down the tunnel, the noise of the engine echoing through the dark walls.

** Tokyo Iyasu Hospital, Tokyo, Japan**

** Outside the compound**

** Monday January 10, 2084. 08:05 hours**

"Here's Plan A. We go through that window and surprise those men from RRA. Then we take the hostages to safety," Goku instructed, confident of his swift thinking.

Vegeta folded his arms across his chest. "And what if this plan of yours fail?"

Goku started to laugh and threw his hands behind his head. "Well, I guess we switch to Plan B?" His two friends stared him and he started to feel dense. "Help me out here."

Raditz started to narrow his eyes, looking very solemn. "Alright, here is plan B. I know that plan A is unquestionably going to fail because Dr. Gero isn't dumb enough to order men to capture the hostages and place them on the 3rd floor when he knows that we can easily seize them. I think that one of us should check out where the hostages are placed and its situation. Then we go from there."

Vegeta nodded in agreement. "Your plan is more conversant than Kakarot's."

"I know. Let's go!" Raditz said as he started to levitate into the air, the others following him. They looked over the area and saw a few members from Unit 03 at the back of the building. 

"Tien Yozora!" 

Tien looked up and started waving his arms. "Kakarot Son!"

Goku landed on the ground and ran towards Tien. "Just call me Goku. So is everyone in there?"

Raditz and Vegeta landed behind Goku. Tien gave them a quick glance and then refocused himself on Goku. "A few people from my unit are in there. They are trying to evacuate all RRA members."

Vegeta took out a mini electronic map and slid it over the side of his face (they look like scouters). "I'm going to check this one out. Are your communicators on?"

Both Raditz and Goku both simultaneously fondled around with a small device that they pulled out of their pockets. 

"It's all set, go for it," Raditz said as he slipped on his communicator.

Vegeta ascended into the dusty sky and turned on his electronic map. The contraption started to beep for a few seconds, and then a blueprint of the hospital floor was shown. Vegeta saw a small opening on the building which was a large air vent. The display on his contraption started to change and he could see the entire floor plan of the third level. Vegeta smirked as he saw the quickest route on the map. "Get ready for a surprise," he said in a low and rasping whisper.

** Tokyo Iyasu Hospital, Tokyo, Japan**

** 3rd Floor: Children's ward.**

** Monday January 10, 2084. 08:10 hours **

Gripping his weapon with one hand, Satsujinhan extended his arm and looked at his watch. 

_ 08:10:34 _

_ 08:10:35_

_ 08:10:36_

Feeling frustrated, he started to scowl at his friend, Keiken. "Are they going to come anytime soon?"

Keiken shrugged and looked outside their window. "They should come here soon before my patience runs out."

As if on queue, a chunk of metal from the air vent started to shoot out and a figure entered the room. Keiken's eyes started to widen as his mouth twisted into a grimace. "So, Saiyan, you finally came," he said, holding up his rifle.

Vegeta glared at him and became aware of the petrified children around the room. Before Keiken could pull the trigger of his weapon, he was pinned against the window, almost smashing it. Fingers were dug into his throat, choking him. 

Trying to aid his helpless friend, Satsujinhan started to throw a punch at Vegeta's back. Vegeta quickly used his free arm and grabbed Satsujinhan, smashing him onto the ground. Vegeta's arms formed ki ball with his hand and blasted Keiken through the window.

Satsujinhan winced as he heard his friend's screams from outside the building. Slowly, the screams faded into the distance. He then flipped onto his feet and stood in a fighting stance. "When Dr. Gero reaches you, you're as good as dead," he threatened through gritted teeth. He then started to charge at Vegeta with full speed. Unfortunately for him, Vegeta had a quick reaction and sidestepped, causing him to crash into the wall. He could hear Vegeta chuckling from behind him.

"Weakling," Vegeta commented as he watched the helpless combatant sprawled on the floor. His communicator then started to beep and he heard a voice contact him. "Hey, Vegeta. It's Goku. We just saw some guy fall out from the third floor. Have you got the hostages?"

Vegeta turned around and looked at seven frightened children in the room. He then frowned as he saw a bloody mess on the floor and wall. "Yeah, they're here."

"Great, we're coming. Just look outside the window," Goku said as he ended the conversation.

Vegeta suddenly felt tiny hands tugging him. He looked down and saw a little girl with red hair. "What's your name?"

The little girl gave him a small smile. "My name is Seijuna. I want to thank you for saving us."

Vegeta then looked at the deceased body on the floor. "Is that your friend?" he asked, indicating the body. He tried his best not to sound too harsh because he knew he had the tendency to scare away young children.

The girl nodded slowly, not even looking at the body. "Her name is Ojira and she was my good friend."

"Friends can go when you don't want them to. Sometimes, they will never return. But you have to learn to accept it and move on," Vegeta said as he could see Bulma's face in his mind. He didn't know why he said those words to the little girl; she probably wasn't old enough to understand.

Vegeta heard noises from outside and looked towards the window. He saw Goku and Raditz levitating through the air. They climbed over the window and entered the room.

"I just got word from Tien. It seems that all the combatants from RRA are either dead or have left this building," Raditz explained as he walked towards Vegeta. He started to glower as he saw the bloody body on the floor. "Ouch, that's nasty," he commented to no one in particular.

Goku came from behind him and turned to Vegeta. "So I guess this mission is over already?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he started to think. He then turned to Raditz. "What I don't understand is: why did they even bother when they know that we could have easily tracked them down? Not to mention, there aren't any androids on the premises."

Raditz nodded in agreement. "You're right." He's eyes then wandered across the room and stopped as he saw an RRA combatant on the floor. "Maybe he can tell us the answer." 

Vegeta walked towards Satsujinhan and grabbed him by the neck, forcing him to get up off the floor. Satsujinhan groaned as he felt a sharp pain in his neck. 

"What exactly is it that you know and we don't?" Vegeta questioned.

Satsujinhan started to moan and shook his head. "I… won't… tell you… bitch."

Vegeta scowled in rage as he slammed Satsujinhan against the wall. "Answer me, you fool!" he demanded, tightening his grip.

Satsujinhan felt the air cut short and started to throttle. "This… was… asetup…"

"Louder!" Vegeta roared.

Satsujinhan tried his hardest to choke the words out. "This… was… a… set up!"

Vegeta immediately dropped Satsujinhan onto the floor, leaving him gasping for breath.

"Oh Shit!" Raditz said out a loud and the three of them rushed to the window. They saw a numerous amount of cars speeding in the distance at 150 miles per hour. Goku's communicator started to beep.

"This is Tien! Fuck, they're gone! And they've got 30 patients with them!"

Goku slammed his hand down onto a table. He was obviously very pissed off. "Go after them immediately! We'll be right behind you!! And also get someone to take these children to somewhere safe."

"Okay! All out!" The conversation then ended. 

Goku turned to his two friends and started to levitate. "We're going after them. We've got to hurry!"

He then swiftly flew out of the window, followed by Vegeta and Raditz.

"Do we fly or drive?" Raditz asked.

Goku started to think for a second. "Car. We've got the equipment we need in our cars. The androids are surely with them."

Vegeta stepped into his blue Supra. He quickly started his engine and turned on his communicator so it was connected with both Goku and Raditz.

"Kakarot, are you ready?" Vegeta asked. He then saw a black Skyline drive up towards him.

"Hell yeah," Goku replied.

"Let's rumble!" Raditz exclaimed from his red Supra. The engines of the car started to roar and the three cars started to speed off, leaving a trial of smoke.

** South City, Tokyo, Japan.**

** Enkyori Highway, Route 25**

** Monday January 10, 2084. 08:31 hours**

Goku's car communicator started to beep. Keeping his eyes on the road, Goku reached out and pressed a button.

"This is Tien from Unit 03! We're nearer to them but it seems that the androids are with them!"

"I guess this was expected. Do you have a plan?"

"Not really. But I'm trying to get information about this."

"Alright, we're nearly there." Goku then ended the communication. 

"Vegeta, can you hear me?"

"Of course I can hear you!"

"Good. Listen, Tien from Unit 03 just reported. The androids are with them! We've got to think up of something fast and get those patients back!"

"Hey man!"

"Raditz! I didn't know you were in the conversation!"

"Listen, brother, when we get there, do you think that we can distract the androids while one of us rescue the hostages?"

"It's a crazy idea, but it just might work."

"Where are Unit 03 combatants anyway?"

"Route 24."

"I know a short cut, Kakarot. You two just follow me."

Goku saw a blue car speed past him and turn left. Goku pressed down on the accelerating pedal and started to move faster. 

** South City, Tokyo, Japan.**

** Enkyori Highway, Route 24**

** Monday January 10, 2084. 08:37 hours**

"Come on, Chiao Tsu!" Tien called out to his friend. Chiao Tsu, who was seated in the back seat, continued to type furiously on the keyboard of his laptop. 

"Sorry Tien! But I'm trying my hardest." He suddenly started to smile. "I've got it!" His smile then started to fade. "They're at route 24."

Tien's eyes widened as he saw a flash of blonde hair in the distance. He also saw three more figures with them. "Holy shit!"

He slammed his foot down on the brake and his car started to skid on the road. The impact of the stop was so immense that Chiao Tsu nearly fell off his seat. 

Tien quickly jabbed his finger onto a button. "This is Tien from Unit 03! I am on Route 24 right now and the androids are here! I need to report this to the rest of the Unit 03 members. Please hurry!"

** Haneda Square, Tokyo, Japan.**

** Tokyo International Airport, Gate 7 Arrivals**

** Monday, January 10, 2084. 08:45 hours**

People scurried out through the gates as they headed towards the check out. Among the people was a young blue-haired woman. She clutched her bag tightly as she walked through the gates. She was wearing black pants and a long and black waist-hugging jacket. She wore her long, silky blue hair down. She could attract any man who laid eyes on her.

The young woman stepped into the area where there were shops and currency exchange machines everywhere (she does not have to claim her baggage because she uses capsules). A sudden familiar feeling wafted through her body as memories started to pour into her mind.

** **Flashback****

"So I guess Vegeta wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't coming," Bulma said in a sad voice as she stared at her best friend. 

ChiChi started to nod her head slowly and then hugged her friend. "I know that you like him a lot. But I think he might be afraid because from all those years that I've known him, he has never been so attached to a girl before."

The two 17 year-olds let go of each other and Bulma started to sigh. "You know, Chi, even though I've only lived in Japan for three months, this have been the best three months of my life. And you're the best friend that I've ever had."

ChiChi nodded as a single teardrop rolled down her cheeks. She started to sniff. "I don't think things will be the same without you, Bulma. Promise me that we'll meet up again in the future."

Bulma nodded eagerly. "We absolutely have to meet up in the future. Besides, I don't think I can ever get over him."

"Am I interrupting?" a voice suddenly appeared.

Bulma turned around and smiled. "No, Goku, you're not."

Goku gave her a small smile and then a big hug. "We're all gonna miss you, Bulma."

Bulma smiled in return as he let go. "Take good care of ChiChi for me, alright?"

Goku nodded as he slid his arms around ChiChi's waist. "I promise."

Krillen and Juuhachigou started to walk over, holding hands. "I'll miss you so much, Bulma," Juuhachigou said with a weak voice.

"Yeah, and now that you're gone, there won't be anyone to tame Vegeta," Krillen joked.

Bulma managed to give him a small laugh. "I wish he was here though… I guess I never gave him a proper goodbye." She felt someone tap her shoulders and she spun around.

Bulma saw Yamcha standing behind her with Juunanagou. In Yamcha's hand was a rectangular shaped present, wrapped in a blue flower pattern paper. "This is a present from all of us. We hope that you won't ever forget us," Yamcha said as he gave her the present. Bulma accepted the gift and gave both him and Juunanagou a hug.

"Honey, it's time."

Bulma turned around and saw her mother standing near the gates with her father. She then turned back to her friends. "I guess this is my final good bye, I'll miss you." After saying all that, she turned around and walked towards her present. She clutched onto her present tighter as she walked through the gates. She turned around and saw the gloomy faces on her friends. She extended an arm and gave them a quick wave before disappearing through a door.

** **End of Flashback****

Bulma bit her lower lip as memories flooded through her mind. In her hands, she clutched a diary. It was a present from her friends when she was leaving Japan.

"As I promised seven years ago, I am back," she whispered softly as she walked outside to catch a cab to her hotel.

* Desert Eagle .50 AE: A very powerful handgun. It is a good first, second, and third round gun. It has a great penetration power at close range.

** C4 explosives: A powerful bomb. If you ever see one being activated, run for your life.

*** Avtomat Kalashnikov Model 47: A fast firing weapon. Although it is a very inaccurate, it is extremely deadly.

****

****

** South City, Tokyo, Japan.**

** Enkyori Highway, Route 24**

** Monday January 10, 2084. 09:00 hours**

"Yo, it's Raditz, listen up, we're in serious shit. There are androids standing in the middle of the fucking road!!" Raditz hollered down his communicator as he kept his gaze on the androids. 

"We're gonna be there in a sec. All out," Goku replied as he slammed his foot down the gas pedal. He looked at his rear mirror and saw Vegeta was speeding up behind him.

"Come on, can't this darn thing go any faster," Goku muttered to himself.

After a few minutes, he saw about a dozen cars in front of him and four figures standing in the middle of the road. His car skidded into a halt and he quickly climbed out. The skid of wheels caused him to turn around and he saw Vegeta's car spin to a stop. "Do we stand a chance against these guys?" he said as he saw Raditz running towards him.

"I think we should try at least," Raditz replied.

The three of them heard laughter close by. They looked up and saw the androids flying towards them.

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "Juu, why don't you come to your senses now and stop this entire nonsense!"

Juuhachigou started to laugh again as she tucked some pieces of blonde hair behind her ears. "Don't try to be funny, Vegeta. I wouldn't ever wanna go back to my human form. They're too weak."

"What about Krillen? Have you forgotten about him?" Raditz demanded in a manipulative voice.

Juu's eyes started to widen and she started to open her mouth but no words came out. It seemed that Raditz had gotten her speechless.

Goku's mind started to click. _She still has one weakness and that's Krillen. It appears to me that Dr. Gero has many flaws in his creation. Maybe she isn't completely heartless, h_e thought.

Juuhachigou started to cross her arms then smirked at the three Saiyans. "Don't even mention that short bald-headed freak to me ever again. I can hardly remember him, let alone care about him."

Goku's heart began to sink. _Or maybe not..._

Suddenly, Raditz began to lash out angrily. "You fucking bitch! Don't fucking lie to me about how you never cared about your ex-boyfriend! You know, he still cares about you and love you!! God, I don't know if he's still alive! Deep down inside, you still care for him and love him back. But you're just stubborn and don't wanna admit it!! You're not strong enough to fight back all that shit that Dr. Gero put into you!!"

Goku started to subconsciously shake his head. "Not good…" he muttered.

Juuhachigou calmly walked towards Raditz with a bitter smile on her face. 

Suddenly, she stuck her arm out and flipped him onto the floor. "Don't fucking talk to me like that, you Saiyan scum!!" she yelled as she stomped on him hard. Raditz gave out a painful scream.

"Juu, that's enough," Goku screamed as he flared his ki up to Super Saiyan level. Vegeta did the same. He then started charging towards Juuhachigou when Juukyugou appeared in front of him, causing him to stop. Juukyugou raised a finger at him, as if scolding him. Vegeta's eyes widened at his calmness when he suddenly felt Juukyugou's fists connect to his stomach. Vegeta screamed out in pain as he dropped to his knees. With clenched fists, he lifted his head up and started to attack Juukyugou. Unfortunately, Juukyugou was much faster and stronger than him. 

Next to Vegeta and Juukyugou, Juuhachigou was effortlessly punching Goku. The strong punches caused Goku to move backwards defenselessly. 

Suddenly, the communicator of all the androids switched on and a voice could be heard.

"Attention all androids, this is your master, Dr. Gero. I heard that you have three of the Saiyans with you. I want you to bring them to my laboratory for… well, let's just say, experimenting. And I want them back alive. With the rest of the people, put them in the cells." The conversation ended and the androids stopped fighting. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Vegeta demanded as Juukyugou grabbed both of his arms from behind.

"I'm just following Dr. Gero's orders," Juukyugou replied as he smirked.

Goku tried to free himself from Juuhachigou's strong grip but he was too weak. He stared into the distance and saw Raditz being picked up by Juugogou.

"Now you be a good Saiyan and we'll just take you to Dr. Gero's lab for experimenting," Juuhachigou said in a mocking voice. 

"It won't end like this…" Goku muttered angrily through gritted teeth.

** Unknown Location, Tokyo, Japan**

** Dr. Gero's Laboratory. Level 2.**

** Monday January 10, 2084. 11:00 hours**

An old man with white hair and a peculiar moustache was patrolling in his lab. His eyes were narrow and his eyebrows were twitching in thought. Two androids were guarding the entrance and his wife, Mrs. Arata Gero, watched her husband curiously. 

Arata was an old (but cunning) woman who was quite intelligent. Her hair was long and grey and she didn't look fragile or weak unlike most women her age. She walked over to her husband and started to smirk. "So, what exactly are you planning to do with those Saiyans?"

"Before I dispose of them, I'm going to check their internal structure including their generic form. I want to know exactly what Briefs did to their DNA."

"Well, it doesn't really matter what he does because your machines are stronger."

Dr. Gero smirked at his wife. "Of course. When the day comes, we will be the ruler or the earth!"

A man from the RRA (Red Ribbon Army) ran in and bowed to Dr. Gero and Arata. "Sir, Juuhachigou and Juukyugou has just arrived and they have three of the Saiyans."

Dr. Gero chuckled as the two androids entered with Goku, Raditz, and Vegeta with them. Juuhachigou pulled both Goku and Raditz forward and shoved them onto the floor. Juukyugou did the same with Vegeta.

"As you ordered, these are the Saiyans you wanted."

Dr. Gero nodded in approval. "Very good. You can put them in cell number 24."

Juuhachigou started to raise an eyebrow. "Why 24? I thought that cell was used when androids like us are behaving badly."

Dr. Gero snickered. "That way those Saiyan imbeciles won't escape."

Vegeta growled at his comment. "Just wait until I get out of that cell, I'll tear you apart limb by limb!!"

Juukyugou smirked as he pulled Vegeta by the arm and started to drag him away. "That was the biggest understatement of the century! You better shut your mouth before I make sure that you'll never open them again."

Dr. Gero watched the androids drag the Saiyans away and out of the door. He then turned to his wife. "Arata, we will celebrate for our victory very soon… There is one more person who we need to find. That person is the daughter of Dr. Briefs. Many people have presumed that she is dead. But I know that she isn't. She is only… hiding."

** The Black Doragon Hotel, Tokyo, Japan.**

** Suite #24. 12th Floor.**

** Monday, January 10, 2084. 20:20 hours**

Bulma walked out of her bathroom, wrapped in only a towel and long wet blue strands of hair clinging onto her body. She got to her bed and tilted her head to one side. She then wrapped another towel around her hair and started to dry it. When she was done, she grabbed some clothes which were neatly folded on the bed. She decided to wear a tight black sleeveless tank top and a long black skirt with a slit all the way up to her thighs. Thinking that she might check out the hotel later, she slipped on a pair of black boots. 

Bulma leaned forward on her bed and tried to tidy the sheets when she felt something dangle downwards from her neck. She sighed and sat on her bed and reached her hand out to touch her pendant. 

"It's been so many years… is he still alive?" Bulma whispered to herself.

She reached out to her wallet and opened it. Inside was a clear pocket which showed a picture of a group of high school students.

Bulma sighed as she stared at the boy who was standing on the left hand side. 

_ He was so proud and arrogant, is he still the same? Even though he's smirking in this photo, I can see the smile inside…_

** **Flashback****

"Hey, Vegeta!"

Vegeta turned around and scowled at her. "What is it, woman?"

Bulma smiled sweetly at him and revealed a wrapped present. "Happy birthday!! You're finally 17!!" 

Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms. "I'm impressed. You remembered my birthday."

Bulma gave him a light punch on the arm. "Of course I did, silly!!"

Vegeta took the small wrapped box and stared at it. "I'm going to open it now if you don't mind."

Bulma shrugged. "Nah, open it!!"

Vegeta ripped the wrapping paper without hesitation. He then opened the rectangular boxed. Inside revealed a thick silver chain. Vegeta took it out of the box and stared at the treasure in his hand. 

Bulma waited eagerly for his reaction. "Well, what do you think??"

Vegeta shrugged. "It's alright." He could then see Bulma's face fall in disappointment. "But I like it. Thank you."

Bulma smiled. "I knew you would like it. Now here's a hug for the birthday boy!" She then threw her arms around his neck and squeezed tight. To her complete surprise, Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist and held onto her.

** **End of Flashback****

Bulma sighed as she continued to stare at the picture. "God damn it! I just want to know if you're alive or not!"

Bulma heard a ruffle of sound from outside. It seemed as if it was coming from her balcony. Trusting her intuition, she grabbed a gun and knife and clipped them onto her boots. She had learnt that she should always be prepared.

Bulma then grabbed a capsule and stuffed it down her cleavage (AN: It's a good storing place, right?). She crept low onto the floor beside her bed, her ears trying to pick up and more noises. 

After a few minutes of silence, Bulma started to stand up and shrugged. _Maybe it was a cat or something._

She started walking towards the kitchen and stopped. _Why would there be cats on the 12th floor?_

As soon as she thought that, gunshots fired through the room, causing holes in the wall, lights smashing and pieces of the wall flew everywhere.

**AN:** That's about it. I wrote this ages ago and I don't know if I should continue it because there are just SO many chapters and it's going to take a very long time. That's why I am going to look at the feedback which I get. I hope you can review and tell me what you think of it.


	2. Unknown Reunion

**Disclaimer:** Umm... I don't own DBZ. Blah blah blah...

**AN:** Hey EVERYBODY!! I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated for YONKS. It's just that I was busy and stuff with school. No, actually. I wasn't. I was just being lazy *smiles innocently*. Ironically, next week is gonna be a busy week. But I'm gonna try my best to finish the next chapter as soon as possible. I'll be working on it!! Oh... and I also gotta warn you once again that this story is an A/U!!

I wanna thank the following people for giving me suggestions to my summary:

Jinzo-nin-jin, saiyantamer, ashley, Mist'sDescendant, ThndrKtty5. 

I didn't use a specific idea, I just molded the suggestions. So once again... THANK YOU!! =)

On with the story now..

**Unforeseen Life: Tokyo 2084**

** Chapter Two: Unknown Reunion**

** Unknown Location, Tokyo, Japan**

** Dr. Gero's laboratory, Level 3: Cell #24**

** Monday, January 10, 2084. 20:30 hours**

Vegeta, Raditz, and Goku slumped over a hard shiny stone floor. Each of them felt restless and hungry as they had been in the cell for almost 10 hours.

"Are they gonna get here anytime soon?" Raditz complained as he felt his stomach grumble.

"No matter how long they take, they'll never fail to show up," Goku replied reassuringly.

Raditz stretched out his arms and leaned back against the wall, resting his head against his arms. "Do you think that we'll make it out of here alive?"

Vegeta glanced up and scowled. "Don't be ridiculous! Of course we're gonna get out of here alive!"

Goku started to laugh. "Yeah, exactly. Don't lose hope, Raditz. We still have so many things to do and people to find."

Raditz shrugged. "I suppose. We know you wanna propose to ChiChi one day and we still gotta find Krillen. And also Vegeta still has high hopes of running into Bulma's ghost one day." Raditz quickly closed his mouth when he received a cold glare from Vegeta.

"Shut the fuck up, you fool! Her death no longer means anything to me," Vegeta growled.

Raditz crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Yeah, sure. We all know you still grieve over her death. Even if you don't show it on the outside, we can see right through you."

Goku nodded in agreement. "Exactly. You never know. Miracles do happen, maybe she's still alive."

"Kakarot, if miracles do happen, we wouldn't be in the mess we are in right now!" Vegeta said.

Suddenly, all three of them heard a noise from the other side of the wall. 

"Could it be them?" Raditz asked with hope in his voice.

Vegeta shrugged. "Probably."

They heard someone fumble with the controls and suddenly there was a loud hum which faded, as if a machine had been turned off. The door then suddenly opened and the three of them stood up quickly. At the doorway stood a tall figure.

"Sorry about the delay, we had trouble finding this place."

Goku smiled. "I'm glad you made it, Yamcha."

Yamcha threw each of them their equipment and some weapons. "I know that these might come in handy. We've got a whole army backing us up and decoys have been set up. If sneaking out doesn't work, I guess we'll switch to plan B, which is to ambush the place."

Vegeta and Raditz both attached their communicators on while Goku looked curiously at a device in his hand. 

"So what does this thing do again?" Goku asked.

Yamcha grabbed the object from Goku's hand. "Don't play with this, it's not a toy. This is something that Lunch designed. If anything happens to the hostages, just press the blue button. It will release a specially formulated gas which will cause the androids to stop functioning for a short period of time. Be warned, you only have a few seconds so you have to move quick if you press the blue button. Dr. Briefs has been trying to work on something to improve this. Him and Lunch have been working on it for almost a week already."

Goku nodded as he attached his communicator onto himself. "So who's going to back us up?"

"Believe it or not, there will be three units, including Tien's unit. It might take awhile for everyone to get here and there already are people setting up everything outside," Yamcha answered.

Raditz nodded. "So I guess we just get out of here now, right?"

The four of them turned around to walk out the door when they saw two androids standing in the way. Vegeta swore under his breath.

"Great, I guess we switch to plan B…" Yamcha muttered.

** The Black Doragon Hotel, Tokyo, Japan.**

** Suite #24. 12th Floor.**

** Monday, January 10, 2084. 20:31 hours**

Bulma lay flat on the floor as the gunshots started to slow down. She gently stuck her hand in her drawer and felt around for a weapon. She pulled out an object and realised that it was a knife. 

"Shit," she swore loudly as she realised that her weapons were still in her car. She tucked the knife in a sheath that was attached to her black boots and then crept around behind the bed. The gunshots had completely seized by then. 

Bulma felt a shadow cast on her and she looked up. Her eyes started to widen and her mouth hang open.

"Juu…" she managed to mutter. The blonde haired android only smirked back at her.

** Unknown Location, Tokyo, Japan**

** Dr. Gero's laboratory**

** Monday, January 10, 2084. 20:45 hours**

Red lights flashed in every direction as footsteps of people running echoed down the hallway. Combatants from the Red Ribbon Army ran in a straight line, dressed in their fatigue and their weapons held closely to their bodies. At the other side of the building, Goku, Vegeta, and Raditz struggled to stall for time while the backups had not arrived yet. Yamcha had already been captured and put into a cell.

"Fuck… we can't keep this up any longer!" Raditz cursed after being struck by Juurokugou (Android #16). At the opposite end of the room, Vegeta and Goku were fighting against Juugogou (Android #15). Juugogou was one of the strongest among the androids and his energy never ran out. 

"Die, you imbecile!" Vegeta screamed as he powered to his Super Saiyan form. Goku did the same and both of them kicked Juugogou in the stomach, causing him to smash against the wall. Juugogou stood up and dusted himself. He turned around and looked at the dent made in the wall. He then turned his head back and smirked at the Saiyans. "Tsk tsk. You think you can beat me, don't you? Well… here's bad news for you. You can't!" Juugogou suddenly lunged forward and stuck both his elbow out, causing Goku and Vegeta to bend forward in pain.

_ Meanwhile… outside the building…_

A red BMW convertible pulled up outside a gate. The tinted window automatically rolled down and a head stuck out.

"This is Juuhachigou. I've got Bulma Briefs here with me. Open the damn gate."

A thin compact screen started to slide out of its port, moving towards the window. The screen turned on and Dr. Gero's face appeared on it.

"Well done, Juuhachigou. Bring Ms. Briefs in. And I must let you know that we have some company." The gate then hummed to life and started to open.

Juuhachigou smirked. "I don't think that's gonna bother me." She pressed the button, making the window slide up and then drove into the area. 

At the back seat, Bulma grimaced as she saw the number of combatants guarding the large compound. She then looked down at her handcuff hands. The handcuffs were specially designed and there were NO way to get out of them. _Damn, that old Chinese handcuff trick didn't work_, Bulma thought bitterly. The car then slowed down at an isolated area. Juuhachigou climbed out and slammed her door shut. She then opened the back door and dragged Bulma out. A dozen combatants marched towards Juuhachigou and bowed down at her. 

"Follow me to the old man's office," Juuhachigou instructed. She then walked off and Bulma had no choice but to follow her. She looked around curiously as they entered the large building. As soon as they were inside, Bulma saw the security cameras and bit her lip. She realised there was no escape since an android was right in front of her and there were also a dozen men behind her, holding MP5's*.

A faint sound could be heard from the distance and as they walked further into the building, Bulma realised that the noise came from gunshots and physical combating.

Juuhachigou stopped outside the entrance of a long hallway and turned around.

"I will go talk to the old man right now. Take her to a cell and don't let her out of your sight. I don't know what kind of tricks this girl can pull. Understand?"

The men nodded and Juuhachigou smirked in reply. "I hope you can get a job done correctly." She then walked into a long hallway. As soon as she disappeared into darkness, Bulma felt strong grips on each side of her side.

"Hurry up and get going, girl," one of the men ordered her. 

After about five minutes of walking, red lights suddenly flashed across the hallway and there was a voice over the loudspeaker.

"_Warning: Saiyans are outside Cell #24. Do not enter the cell area until further instructions._"

Bulma could hear one of the men swear under his breath, letting go of his grip on her arm.

"This is just bullshit, man. What are we suppose to do with this girl?"

Bulma looked down at her wrist and realised she was wearing her watch. It was one of her inventions and although it looked like a watch, it did more than just tell the time. She named it the "Lifesaver SVX2080". Suddenly an idea flashed across her mind and she mentally slapped herself for not thinking about this earlier. She looked up to check her surroundings. When realising that no one was looking, she quickly flipped the front of her watch and took out a small pearl shaped object. It was called a "pearl capsule". It served the same purpose as a normal capsule except it was very small. The capsule she held was called a Flashbang. The Flashbang was a device that emitted an extremely bright light once it was detonated. She designed it herself and used it as a sort of weapon. She stared up and smiled as she saw a vent in the ceiling.

Bulma casually turned around and gave the men her sweetest smile. "Well, guys, since we can't enter the cells. Why don't we do something else?"

One of the men glared at her. "And what exactly do you suggest?"

Bulma held up her pearl capsule. "Just check this out." She then closed her eyes and tossed the capsule against the wall. She heard a click and then dropped to the floor as she heard gunshots being fired around the room. _Damn it… the Flashbangs were never always a trash hot idea…_

She opened her eyes and saw the men scattered everywhere and shooting blindly. To Bulma's expectations, once the men were temporarily blinded from the device, the first instinct would be to blindly shoot at anything… _or anyone_. Bulma grimaced as she saw one of the combatant's head blow off and blood splatter against the wall. She then realised that time was running out and in a matter of seconds, the men would regain their eyesight. She ran across the hallway, away from the men, and leaped up high. Her hands gripped onto the vent and she used all her strength to yank it lose. The vent fell onto the ground and clattered heavily against the tiled floor. She then leaped up and held to the edge, pulling herself up. As soon as she lifted her legs, she saw bullet shots flying past beneath her legs, missing her by an inch. 

Bulma quickly hauled herself up onto the upper floor and realised that the red lights were also flashing on this floor. She also noticed that the fighting noises had become louder. She looked up and saw a sign. It read:

** Cells #20 – 25 This way à**

Bulma ran to her right and she saw figures moving about in the distance. She wondered if those people were the "Saiyans" who were mentioned. 

Before she could reach to the large area of cells, she looked behind her and saw men running and catching up.

"Oh shit…" Bulma muttered as she saw the long swords that they were carrying. After scanning around the area, she could not find anything to defend herself with. She drew in a deep breath as one of the men charged at her and swung the sword across. Bulma ducked and did a low kick, causing him to lose his balance. She pried the sword away from the man and looked up to see that she was surrounded by 5 men. Bulma bent her legs slightly and stood in her fighting stance, her sword held horizontally in front of her. "You think that you can easily kill me, huh? Well… bring it on!" 

As soon as she yelled that, 3 men charged at her, causing her to step back and swiftly moving her sword. She blocked their attacks quickly but then another man came up behind her and swung his sword across. Bulma managed to step sideways in time but the sword touched the upper part of her arm, causing a long and deep cut. Bulma bit her lips in pain and another man kicked her in the stomach, causing her to fall backwards against the wall. The front of her watch flipped open and a couple of pearls spilled out. Bulma blindly grabbed one of them. _I hope this is the right one, _she thought. She then chucked it across the wall. Soon, there was an explosion. The impact caused a large part of the wall to collapse and fortunately for her, four of the men had been in the way. The only remaining one left stood in fury and charged at her with his sword. Bulma stretched her arm out to her right and grabbed her sword. She then swung it in front of her and blocked his attack just in time. A loud clash of metal could be heard as both of their swords. Bulma swiveled her sword forward, making his sword fly through the air far away. To her surprised, he did a turning kick, causing her to fall backwards onto the ground and dropping her sword. Bulma leaned forward to grab her sword but the man quickly ran forward and kicked the sword out of her reach. Bulma quickly flipped back up to her feet. The man turned to her and smirked. "I guess now we're even. But you won't last much longer," he threatened. Bulma leaned forward, causing the slit of her long skirt to open wide and revealing a full view of her right leg. She then suddenly reached up. "I don't think so, honey," she said and stabbed the man in the chest. The man's eyes opened wide as he clutched his hands to his chest and fell onto the floor. Bulma walked up and looked down at him. "I guess you will be out of commission for now," she said as she retrieved her knife, wiping the blood clean on his uniform and putting it back into the sheath that was attached to her boots. Straightening up, she looked up and realised and saw the backs of the three Saiyans who were fighting against the androids. To her surprise, she saw that the Saiyans had blonde hair. She then moved her eyes along the wall and saw a window. She then ran forward to where the Saiyans were.

Vegeta, Goku, and Raditz were all close to collapsing with exhaustion as they kept holding on to all the energy they had left. But unlike the androids, their energy was almost at its minimum. Vegeta felt a presence behind him and was about to turn around when the person unexpectedly kicked him across the neck. 

Bulma watched as the Saiyan in front of her fell downwards, his back still turned to her. She then ran to the window and jumped up. She looked down and saw the dark ocean gleaming and reflecting the moonlight. Without looking back, she jumped out of the window and plunged downwards.

Vegeta placed his hands on his neck and groaned as he looked up just to see a flash of blue hair disappearing from the window. _What the fuck??? Did that person just jump out???_

Goku fell onto the floor beside him and Juugogou smirked at them. He almost felt pity towards the Saiyans. The whole time he had been suppressing his true power as Dr. Gero wanted the Saiyans alive. He suddenly heard a beep from his communicator.

"It's Juugogou speaking. What do you want?"

"I want you to stop whatever you're doing and go to my office straight away."

"Sure master, we're on our way." Juugogou signaled Juurokugou immediately and the two of them quickly left the room.

Goku's mouth hung open as he watched the androids exit the area. "What is going on here? Did they just leave us here?"

Raditz collapsed onto the floor. "Who the hell cares?!?!?"

Suddenly, Goku's communicator started to beep. 

"This is Piccolo. Do you copy?"

Goku smiled. "Hey Piccolo! Wassup man? I'm glad you're here. Do you mind finding us and giving us a Senzu injection." (No, Senzu beans don't exist in my story. But there's Senzu injections, which do the same thing as Senzu beans)

"Don't worry, Goku. I'm on my way. And I just wanna tell you that the backups have arrived."

Goku smiled as he turned to his friends. "Guess what guys? Piccolo's coming!"

Raditz nodded. "Yeah, we heard."

** Unknown Location, Tokyo, Japan**

** Outside Dr. Gero's laboratory, Kosui Sea**

** Monday, January 10, 2084. 21:40 hours**

Bulma's body rose to the top of the water as she gasped for air. Her hair clung to her body and she quickly swam towards the edge. She looked up and saw the large compound not far from her. She saw a distinctive hole on the side of the building and she could see the red flashing lights inside. It was the part of the wall that she destroyed when she threw the Pearl Capsule. 

Once Bulma got to the edge, she lifted her arm up from the water and placed her hands on the dry ground. She then lifted herself up. Water trickled down her whole body and she could feel the clothes weighing her down a little. She could also feel the stinging on her arm from the deep cut. Once she got to her feet, she heard a click and she looked up.

"God damn it…" she cursed under her breath as she saw two combatants with a USP** pinned against her forehead.

"I got two questions for you. Who are you and what are you doing here?" one of the men said.

Bulma gulped. "Well… you see, I ummm… decided to go for a swim. Even though it's sort of late right now…" Bulma said and stopped talking when she saw the glares on the men's faces. _All I want is a rest… I guess I gotta take these guys down first, _she thought to herself.

** Unknown Location, Tokyo, Japan**

** Dr. Gero's laboratory, 3rd floor**

** Monday, January 10, 2084. 21:45 hours**

Goku started to groan in pain as he injected himself with the Senzu Injection. He then felt relieved when he felt his energy returning to him. He turned to see his friends revitalizing and Piccolo staring out the window. 

"There's something not quite right here," Piccolo started to say.

"You always think too much," Vegeta cut in.

Piccolo paused for a minute and turned to his friends. "Knowing the androids' power, why would they back away?"

Vegeta shrugged. "Maybe the tables have turned."

Piccolo continued on. "They wouldn't make something like this so easy for us… Something's not quite right…"

Piccolo's communicator started to beep and then voices could be heard from his earpiece.

"_Piccolo! There's something not quite right. We've found a lot of the men from the Red Ribbon Army but there were no signs of Dr. Gero, the androids, or the hostages!_"

Piccolo heard a roar of engines and he turned around to look outside the window. To his horror, he saw cars zoom out of the building at a very high speed.

"Oh shit!! They must have taken the hostages with them!! Alright, listen, two units must take care of the RRA men and my team will take care of the androids."

Piccolo turned to his friends with an angry scowl on his face. "We're going now and getting those hostages back. So hurry up and let's go!" 

He then stormed out of the room, his cape brushing against the doorway.

** Unknown Location, Tokyo, Japan**

** Outside Dr. Gero's laboratory**

** Monday, January 10, 2084. 21:50 hours**

Bulma was running for her life as she previously decked two men and made her escape. She scanned the car park and searched for a car that she could "borrow". Her eyes stopped as she saw a shiny black Honda Prelude parked and isolated. Bulma pulled hands to wear her pockets would be and realised she was only wearing a black skirt.

"God damn it!" she cursed as she didn't have anything to open the door with. She then pulled out her knife from her sheath and shoved it in the keyhole, breaking it and causing the door to open. She then opened the car and climbed in. She quickly used her knife and started working on initializing the engine.

Once she heard the engine roar to life, she mentally complimented herself. Bulma reversed the car from its position and quickly drove off away from the building. Before she could get onto the main road, the back window of the car smashed into pieces. Bulma ducked quickly and looked at her rear mirror. She saw two yellow Spyder MRs following not far behind her. Bulma stepped on the gas pedal and sped off onto the highway.

** West City, Tokyo, Japan.**

** Enkyori Highway, Route 25**

** Monday January 10, 2084. 21:55 hours**

Vegeta gripped onto his steering wheel as he sped along the highway. Not only was today one of the most busy day, but he was in a hell lot of life and death situations. His communicator then started to beep. Vegeta pushed the small button.

"What do you want?"

"_Hey, it's me, Goku. No need to be so pissed. Listen, I got news that there are three cars speeding towards our direction. It was identified that these cars are from Dr. Gero's Laboratory. We suspect that they're trying to annihilate us but that wouldn't be so easy. So just watch out for them, okay?_"

"Kakarot, don't take me for a fool! Unlike you, I'm very observant."

"_Whatever, Vegeta. Just warning you._" The conversation then ended.

** West City, Tokyo, Japan.**

** Enkyori Highway, Route 24**

** Monday January 10, 2084. 22:00 hours**

The clock in Bulma's car clearly read "10:00pm" but Bulma didn't care about the time. She quickly drove onto the next lane, going to the next route. She squinted her eyes and looked straight forward into the distance.

"What the fuck…" she muttered when she saw a pack of cars straight ahead. She then glanced at the rear mirror and noticed that the two cars were catching up to her.

** Meanwhile…**

Vegeta noticed the three cars in the far distance behind him. He pressed a button on his car and soon a voice appeared.

"_This is Raditz, what is it?_"

"I see those idiots from the RRA right behind me. I'll catch up with you later." Vegeta then smirked. "I'll handle them personally."

He slowed down his car so that he wasn't driving way over the speed limit. He looked up at a sign and realised that he was heading towards a bridge. He glanced at the rear window one more time and saw the cars driving closer. Unexpectedly, the black car sped right past him. It was dark and Vegeta couldn't get a close look at the driver but he swore she was female. He saw two more cars speeding behind the black one. To his surprise, one of the drivers fired at the black car. 

"What the hell is going on here…" Vegeta muttered under his breath. He then realised that whoever was in the black car was not a member of RRA. He or she was most likely an enemy to Dr. Gero and his army. 

He pushed his foot down the gas pedal and drove faster to try to get a closer look at what was happening. 

** Meanwhile…**

Bulma swore as she swerved right, trying to dodge the bullets. She then saw a sign flash above her in bright lights.

** Kakechigau Bridge: 1 mile ahead**

Bulma felt really helpless as she couldn't do anything to defend herself with those men. She didn't have any of her equipment with her and all she could do was run away and dodge bullets. Her arm was also causing her pain as she moved them while turning the steering wheel. She then had an idea. But she would have to wait until she was at the bridge.

** West City, Tokyo, Japan.**

** Kakechigau Bridge, entrance.**

** Monday January 10, 2084. 22:20 hours**

Vegeta could sense that the driver in the black car was having trouble with the two drivers behind. He was a bit hesitant over whether he should help the driver out. He didn't usually do things like this, but he had a feeling it was the right thing to do. With one hand gripping onto the steering wheel, Vegeta extended his left arm out of the window and formed a ki ball. He then shot the ki ball out and the car in front of him exploded, clouds of smoke formed in the sky. Vegeta smirked as he drove past the car that was set alight. 

** Meanwhile…**

Bulma's eyes widened as she heard the explosion and she quickly looked at the rear mirror. She saw the car had exploded and what remained was burning in flames. 

"Shit! What the hell happened?" She then noticed a black Supra speeding behind the yellow car behind hers. _Could it be one of the good guys helping out, _She thought to herself. She looked straight ahead as the bridge came into view. Now it was time to unleash her plans. She pushed harder against the gas pedal and her car sped straight ahead.

** Meanwhile…** (sorry, I always have to switch from person to person)

Vegeta noticed the black car speed up and driving towards the bridge. He narrowed his eyes as he wondered what the driver had up her sleeve.

_ Maybe I should just sit back and relax, this can be quite entertaining_, he thought to himself.

He then watched as the two cars drove side by side, getting very close to each other. To his surprise, the black car swerved left, causing the yellow car to crash into the sidebar, very close to the edge.

"So that's her plan… trying to knock that idiot off the edge. Sly wench…"

** Meanwhile…**

Bulma clenched her teeth as she turned her steering wheel harder, but she just couldn't get the other car close enough towards the edge. She looked ahead and realised that if she didn't hurry soon, she'll lose her chance when she reached the end of the bridge. 

"Die… mother fucker…" Bulma growled as she slammed her foot down on the pedal and turned her steering wheel left. She could hear the tires screeching loudly. She then saw a little ramp in front of her and she smiled. (Don't ask me what a ramp is doing in the middle of a bridge, I had to think up something!)

Bulma slammed down on the brakes and the yellow car remained speeding ahead. The car drove over the ramp at high speed and the car shot up into the air. Bulma turned her steering wheel, trying to steady her stopping car. She looked up and watched the yellow car fly downwards towards the ocean.

"Au Revoir," Bulma said, feeling satisfied with herself. She then drove her car towards the correct lane as she reached the other end of the bridge. She decided to drive back to her hotel. It was time to go back.

** Meanwhile…**

Vegeta's mouth almost hung open when he saw the yellow car fly up and over the bridge. Whoever drove the black car must have had some guts to do something like that. He's communicator suddenly started to beep. Annoyed that it had interrupted he's thoughts, he pressed a button.

"_Vegeta, it's Goku. Where are you and when are you going to get here?_"

Vegeta frowned as he looked out of the window. "I'm on Kakechigau Bridge. Where are you?"

"_Outside the abandoned warehouse in __ Kyuushiki City. We've found them_."

"Right. I'm on my way." 

Vegeta then ended the conversation and placed his hands on the steering wheel. He glanced at the spot where the car flew up one more time before stepping on the gas pedal.

** The Black Doragon Hotel, Tokyo, Japan.**

** Main entrance, Reception**

** Monday, January 10, 2084. 23:00 hours**

Bulma felt tired by the time she arrived at her hotel. She looked up and saw people standing outside. The door of the black car swung open and she stepped out. Most of her clothes were dry but it still felt a bit damp. She straightened herself before walking towards the big entrance.

Her black boots thudded against the marble floors and she saw the receptionist look at her in surprise. The female ran to greet her.

"Ms. Briefs! I'm sorry to report that your room has been… ambushed. We'll be happy to transfer your room onto another floor. These are your keys and wallet that we found in the room. And…" the receptionist stopped talking as Bulma grabbed her items and walked straight past her. Bulma grabbed a bundle of bills out of her wallet and slammed it down at the large counter.

"Here's the money for the stay. I'll be checking out tonight. Keep the change." Bulma tucked one side of her hair behind her ears and then walked to the elevator. She decided that it was time she looked for her father.

Five minutes later, Bulma's footsteps echoed down the large carport. Her silver Mercedes came into view. She grabbed her keys and pressed a button to turn the alarm off. She then pressed another button and the car's roof started to move up and back down into its compartment. Bulma jumped in and saw her black bag sitting neatly on the passenger seat. Bulma opened the bag and pulled out her compact thin laptop. She then turned it on. Words started to flash on the screen.

_ Please enter the password:_

Bulma quickly typed in the password.

_ Please enter the password: **********_

_ Password correct!_

_ Please wait…_

Bulma smiled as her desktop flashed into view. She slipped a disk into a slot of the laptop. She had been looking through her father's files in the morning and she decided to check up the agent's list. She saw the name that she wanted to see and clicked on it. The list then appeared.

_ Loading… _

_ Name: ChiChi Mau_

_ DOB: 17th June, 2061_

_ Age: 23_

_ Occupation: Part time agent. Mostly work's as Dr. Brief's secretary._

_ Address: West Capitol City Underground Headquarters, Room #75_

_ More loading… please wait…_

Bulma pulled out her mobile phone. The elegant Nokia 7210 was a shade of aqua blue. She punched a few numbers and pressed call.

After a few rings, the person picked up.

"_Hi, this is ChiChi Mau speaking. How can I help you?_"

Bulma smiled as she heard her best friend's voice. "Hey Chi, remember me?"

There was a long pause. "_I'm sorry, I don't know who you are._"

"Has my voice really changed THAT much over all those years?" Bulma said teasingly. 

She heard a loud gasp from the other end of the phone. "_B-Bulma…??_"

Bulma smile widened. "You finally recognise me!"

"_Oh my god… but… how? Everyone thought you were dead!_"

"Really? Well… the truth is.. I'm not. In fact, I'm right here in Tokyo."

"_Bulma, I don't care if you disagree, but we are going to meet up as soon as possible and catch up with everything!_"

"Yeah, I know. That's why I rang. Do you mind having a chat over breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"_I'm not supposed to take my mornings off, but this is something I can't say no to._"

"That's good. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll send you a message on your mobile about the time and place as soon as I find myself another hotel. I've had a rough day with those androids."

There was a long pause. "_You… were there?_"

"Oh yeah. And I also met up with Juu. Remember our great buddy, Juu? She's quite different now…"

"_Yes, she's changed. Did you… did you see… Vegeta?_"

Bulma's eyes widened. "Was he… there?"

"_Yes! He's a Saiyan now… This is just too hard to explain. I'll tell you everything tomorrow._"

"Okay then. Oh by the way, can you do me a favour and keep this a secret? I don't want anyone to know that I've come back from the dead."

"_Yeah, sure. I won't tell a soul. You better explain to me where you've been all these years. I'll see you tomorrow then. I can't wait! Goodnight, Bulma._"

"Good night." Bulma said as she hanged up. She then stared into space as her mind started spinning. If Vegeta was a Saiyan and he was there… did that mean that she saw him?

Bulma blinked and shook her head. She then started to smile. _I can't believe it! I'm going to see Vegeta again! After all these years… I don't know if I'm ready for it yet_, she thought to herself. 

She turned the keys and the engine roared to life. She gripped onto the steering wheel and put her foot down on the gas pedal. She then slowly drove out of the carport.

*MP5: A powerful weapon usually used in the US Navy.

** .45 USP Tactical: A handgun. Not too powerful.

AN: Sorry, I don't think I'll write the part how Vegeta and everyone rescues the hostages. I'm getting really sick of the action. So from now on, this fic is gonna be a drama. Nah, just kidding. But the action will slow down a little bit in the next chapter coz I gotta get the story about the past out first. I hope you don't mind. Please review and give me some feedback!!


	3. Return a

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ... yadda yadda yadda...

A**N**: Hey everybody!!! Sorry about the LATENESS of this update!!! It just took me awhile to get off my fat ass and start typing. And I didn't even finish typing the whole chapter!! But at least I got most of it done. WARNING: This part might contain some mushy stuff, a lack of action, and OCC-ness.

For those who can't remember what happened last time:

***

Bulma's eyes widened. "Was he… there?"

"_Yes! He's a Saiyan now… This is just too hard to explain. I'll tell you everything tomorrow._"

"Okay then. Oh by the way, can you do me a favour and keep this a secret? I don't want anyone to know that I've come back from the dead."

"_Yeah, sure. I won't tell a soul. You better explain to me where you've been all these years. I'll see you tomorrow then. I can't wait! Goodnight, Bulma._"

"Good night." Bulma said as she hanged up. She then stared into space as her mind started spinning. If Vegeta was a Saiyan and he was there… did that mean that she saw him?

Bulma blinked and shook her head. She then started to smile. _I can't believe it! I'm going to see Vegeta again! After all these years… I don't know if I'm ready for it yet_, she thought to herself. 

She turned the keys and the engine roared to life. She gripped onto the steering wheel and put her foot down on the gas pedal. She then slowly drove out of the carport.

***

And now presenting... the new chapter...

**Unforeseen Life: Tokyo 2084**

By mistY AnGeL (pink_angel91@hotmail.com)

** Chapter 3: Return (a)**

** West Capital City, Bishoku Cafe, Tokyo, Japan**

** Outside the entrance**

** Tuesday, January 11, 2084. 8:00 hours**

A silver Mercedes convertible pulled along the side of the road and the driver stuck her head out. 

"This must be the one…" Bulma muttered as she parked right outside the entrance. She took off her shades and grabbed her backpack. She then opened the door and stepped outside. It was a rather hot day and she was wearing a tight black sleeveless top that was very short at the bottom. Her toned abs could be seen. She was also wearing low baggy black pants with a thick silver chain draped across her right side (basically she looks like an Asian gangster chick). Her long blue hair was let down and it almost reached up to her waist. The upper part of her arm was bandaged (from that deep cut). 

Bulma took a deep breath as she saw the cafe. _I hope all goes well_, she thought to herself.

Bulma entered the cafe and a waitress kindly greeted her.

"Hello Miss. How can I help you?"

Bulma stared at her and then smiled. "I'm with a friend. We've made a reservation. It's under the name Briefs."

The waitress checked the list and nodded. "Your friend has already arrived. She's on table 38. It's to your left."

Bulma turned left and scanned the side of the room. She then saw a raven haired girl sitting by the window. Her side was towards Bulma and she knew instantly who it was. 

The girl turned around to Bulma's direction and her eyes widened. "Oh my god… Bulma?!?!"

Bulma nodded and smiled at her. ChiChi stood up excitedly and then ran to embrace her friend.

"Bulma!! I can't believe you're finally here!! Just look at you! You haven't changed all that much. You just look so much more… lanky and prettier."

Bulma laughed. "Well, yeah. I guess you could say I've learnt a hell lot of martial arts."

Bulma studied ChiChi's features. Her hair was still as black as ever and it was shorter than before. Instead of the usual bun that she had in high school, she now tied it half up half down. Besides her hair, she didn't look much different. Just older and more mature. Her clothes were also different. Instead of the usual long skirts she used to wear, she was now wearing a short sleeved tight white fitted blouse and black pants.

  
"C'mon, Bulma. Let's sit down," ChiChi said as she bulled her friend towards the table.

Bulma seated herself and grabbed the menu. "So what exactly happened to that mission yesterday?"

ChiChi sighed. "Well, they all came back in the middle of the night. Around 3 or 4a.m and they looked really tired. From what my Goku told me, apparently the androids locked the hostages in some abandoned warehouse. They then found the hostages and released them. I guess this pissed off the androids and I don't know what happened after that."

Bulma tried to get all that through her when a waiter interrupted them.

"May I have your orders?"

Bulma nodded. "Yeah, I'll have a vegetable omelet, baked potato with bacon and sausages. And a cup of cappuccino."

"I'll have the same thing," ChiChi added.

The waiter scribbled the orders down his notepad, discarded the menus and walked away.

Bulma turned back to ChiChi. "So how have you been all these days?"

ChiChi gave her a sad smile. "To tell you the truth, not too great. Dr. Gero's army just gets stronger each time. I'm so worried about the state that Goku's in. The missions are always so dangerous. And your father… he works very hard to try to invent something that will destroy these androids. What about you, Bulma? You're father never really told us what happened. He just wouldn't talk about it. That's why… we assumed that you were dead…"

Bulma stared into a space for a few seconds. She didn't really know how to answer her.

"I'll start from the beginning. Five years ago, I was living in the states with my parents. During that time, the attacks of the androids had already begun. One day, some people who worked for Dr. Gero came and took me and my mom away. They demanded my father to work as Dr. Gero's partner. When my dad refused, they killed my mom. Right in front of our eyes. You have no idea how bad it is to witness the death of your very own mother. I was so scared, I thought I would be next. They then took me away, leaving dad all by himself. I expected them to kill me. But instead, they made an offer. They traded my life for being part of the team. At first I didn't want to take up their offer but then I realised that if they spared me, I might have a chance to escape."

"Does this have something to do with Vegeta?" ChiChi butt in.

Bulma stared down. "You could say that. They taught me everything. From combat to cracking high security codes. I learnt five different types of martial arts. One day I decided to escape. I couldn't stand living on the same side as the bad guys. I just packed my things and crept out in the middle of the night. From all that training, it was an easy task. When they found out, they started to search for me. I managed to break into the American Medical Research Building because I knew that was the place I could find information about my father. I then came here to Tokyo to look for him. They found me last night. I don't really wanna run from place to place."

ChiChi's eyes widened. "So that's where you've been all these years… Your father must have flown straight to Tokyo when they took you away. When we heard about you, we all didn't wanna believe it."

Bulma gave her friend a smile. "Hey, I'm still alive, aren't I?"

ChiChi laughed. "Yeah, I always had that little hope in me that one day you would return. You should have seen the look on Vegeta's face when we thought you were dead. I guess you can say he went deathly pale."

Bulma's face expression suddenly saddened and her voice became softer. "So how has he been all these years?"

ChiChi shrugged. "I guess he's coping. After you left for the states, he sort of changed. He was colder than before and for all those years, he has remained single. Can you believe it? He won't even LOOK at a female."

The waiter suddenly walked towards the table, placing plates and cups on it.

Bulma picked up her knife and fork and started cutting the omelet.

"Do you still remember when we were in high school?" she asked taking a mouthful of egg.

ChiChi nodded. "Of course! I remember everything… because those were the best months of my life. And even now… you are the best friend I ever had…"

Bulma nodded. "You remember that camp trip?"

"Yes! How can I forget that? It was horrible yet good."

Bulma nodded as her mind started to drift back to the past…

** *Flashback***

A large white ship sailed across the dark blue sea and small islands slowly passed by. Bulma looked up and stared at the clouds that seemed to darken.

"Hey, Juu, look at the sky. I hope it doesn't start to rain," Bulma said as she turned to Juuhachigou, who looked up with a frown.

"I sure hope not. Today's suppose to be a fun day. I don't want to get drenched!" 

"Yeah. We should have picked an activity that everyone else is doing instead of 'sightseeing'." Bulma replied.

"Vegeta and Goku are doing hiking while everyone else is doing archery. I wouldn't mind either of them."

"Yeah, me either." Bulma leaned against the edge of the ship and stared down at the blue water. She then looked up again to see dark clouds rolling across the sky. "It looks like it's going to storm."

Suddenly, a crack of thunder sounded followed by lightning. Bulma's eyes started to widen and she looked at her friend. "This does not sound very good…"

The speed of wind started to increase causing Bulma to shiver as she untied the thin sweater from around her waste. She quickly pulled the sweater on. More lightning struck and soon the sky started to darken. (AN: Sounds like something that would happen in Passions when Charity became evil, LOL ^_^).

Soon, people were screaming at the impact when the ship became unsteady from the violent waves. The noise of the waves started to get louder and then droplets of rain started to fall. 

After a few minutes, the rain became very heavy and the wind became almost unbearable. The captain tried to calm them down.

"Everybody! Listen up, I did not expect this. Please try to calm down- oh fuck!"

The ship hit a large mountain of rock which rested at the side of an island. Bulma screamed as she got flung across the wet wooden floor. Juuhachigou quickly rushed to the side, almost falling herself.

"Bulma! Are you okay??? Oh my god!!! The ship is leaking!!! We're going to sink and die!!"

"Calm down, Juu. I'm pretty sure we can think of something…"

Suddenly, the wooden floor beneath them started to break into pieces and people screamed as they clung dearly to the edge. (AN: Yes, I know. This is starting to sound like Titanic. Well, it's not supposed to be THAT dramatic).

Juuhachigou frantically scanned at the water beneath her as she saw Bulma floating in the water. "Bulma!! Grab onto my hand!!"

Bulma looked around and saw Juu. She then swam towards her and held onto a wooden plank.

** *End of Flashback***

Bulma took her cup of coffee and laughed at herself for how she reacted during that time. After getting used to jumping off planes and tall buildings, screaming on a sinking ship just seemed hilarious.

"I suppose during that time it must have been very scary for you," ChiChi said.

Bulma nodded as she sipped her coffee. "Yes, actually. Very scary. I was so relieved when everyone got to that small island."

"Who would have thought that a hurricane would appear at that time?"

"Yeah, I know. I guess we were just unlucky."

"But what happened on that island wasn't funny…"

Bulma suddenly stopped sipping her coffee as she stared at ChiChi. ChiChi frowned at her. "Was it something I said?"

Bulma shook her head. "No. It's just that… I never really thought about it until you've mentioned it."

ChiChi nodded understand her friend. "Did you know that me and the gang didn't get any sleep at night?? We were so worried about you. And Vegeta was angry…. Very angry…"

** *Flashback***

"What the fuck do you mean the ship is missing???" Vegeta bellowed at the camp counselor. 

"Well, the ship disappeared from our radar!! We can't see it anymore!" the counselor tried not get too scared from Vegeta's fury.

"Well then why the hell are you standing here?!?!?! DO something about it!!!" Vegeta gripped his fists even tighter.

"We can't do anything about it now!! We can't start searching until the storm has passed!!"

Before Vegeta could punch the counselor in the stomach, Goku rushed to his side and put a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon man, all this anger isn't gonna do us any good."

Vegeta pushed Goku's hand off his shoulder and stomped away to the cabins.

ChiChi walked to Goku's side and slid her arm around his waist. "Poor Vegeta, he doesn't realise it but he's showing a lot of concern for Bulma. What can we do about it?"

Goku pulled ChiChi towards his chest. "All we can do now is pray that everyone's okay."

***

Bulma shivered as she sat inside the dark cave. She was wet from head and toe and the captain of the ship was trying to get a campfire going. 

"Let's go help collect some firewood," Juuhachigou said.

Bulma nodded and the two of them stood up and walked deeper inside the cave.

"It's really dark in here," Bulma commented as they continued walking.

"Hey, there're some twigs here. Help me get some," Juuhachigou said as she bent down and collected some twigs. Bulma walked towards her and crouched down. She then felt something tap her foot. She decided to ignore it and she reached out to grab some pieces of wood. She then felt the tapping again.

"Juu, what is it??" Bulma asked.

Juuhachigou looked at her friend in confusion. "Huh? I didn't do anything."

"If you're not doing anything… then who's tapping my feet…" Bulma looked down and saw a thin snake twirl itself around her ankle. She let out a blood curdling scream as she jumped up and tried to shake the snake off. Juuhachigou fell backwards from Bulma's sudden movement. The snake clung even tighter around Bulma's foot. She then felt a sharp sting on her legs.

"Oh my god… I think it bit me!!" Bulma cried out as the snake finally decided to let go. "What if it's poisonous??"

Juuhachigou ran to her side and examined her foot. "I really don't know, Bulma… Only time can tell.."

** *End of Flashback***

Bulma gripped tighter onto her coffee cup even tighter as those memories haunted her. She started to shudder. "God, it was so bad. And after awhile, my temperature started to rise and I just blacked out. I had no idea what was going out until I woke up…"

ChiChi nodded. "And you didn't wake up until a few days later… You know, after you guys were rescued we rushed you to the hospital. And Vegeta barely left your side during those few days." She noticed her friend's glum look. "I'm so sorry for bringing up the past."

"It's okay, really," Bulma said softly. Suddenly, ChiChi's phone started to ring and she quickly grabbed her Nokia. 

"Hello?? (pause) Hey Goku!! (pause) I'm ummm… I'm at this cafe. I just decided to eat breakfast by myself. (pause) Yes, I'll be there soon. Bye"

ChiChi put her phone back in her pocket and started standing up. "Look, Bulma. I really have to go now. Goku's looking for me. Thank you for everything. I'm just so happy to know that you're right here in Tokyo, it lifts a heavy load off my shoulders." She paused for awhile before continuing. "You know, I'm very sure that some other people are still caught up by your 'death'"

Bulma shook her head. "If you're talking about Vegeta, I can't see him, at least not now. I just… don't think I'm ready to see him yet."

ChiChi nodded. "I understand. But I do hope you show up at the headquarters one day soon. That would be great."

"I hope that you can keep this meeting a secret."

"Don't worry, Bulma. I will," ChiChi said. "C'mon, let's go. I'll pay the bills."

"No, I will." Bulma said, flashing her credit card.

Both of them walked to the main counter as Bulma paid for the meals. They then headed out of the door.

"You just have to call me sometime," ChiChi said softly. Bulma nodded and both of them hugged each other. When they let go, Bulma waved goodbye before stepping into her car.

** West Capital City Underground Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan**

** Unit 02, Main office**

** Tuesday January 11, 2084, 10:15 hours**

Vegeta sat down on his chair and turned on his computer. It had not been a very busy morning but he was extremely tired from the previous night. He could feel the breeze blowing into his half buttoned dark shirt as he typed his username and password.

He could hear the radio blaring loudly the next door. Scowling, he was about to stand up to close his door when he recognised the song that was playing.

[ Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say ]

He decided to just try and ignore the music. He browsed round his computer and wasn't really concentrating on what he was doing. He accidentally clicked on the ID folder and the words appeared on the screen:

_ Search for a name: __

Without even realising, Vegeta reached to the keyboard and punched a few keys.

_ Search for a name: Bulma__

_ Searching…._

_ One Name(s) found:_

_ Bulma Briefs _

Vegeta clicked on her name and then saw a list appear:

_ Surname: Briefs_

_ First Name: Bulma_

_ DOB: 9th February 2061_

_ Address: Unknown:_

_ Status: Single_

_ Description: Last seen at her Californian beach house in USA in 2077. Presumed dead._

_ For more details, please press 'enter'_

Vegeta stared at the screen as the words glued into his head. _Presumed dead._ He started to remember the last time he saw her. It was seven years ago and he wondered what she looked like right now. He knew that although she was most likely to be dead, he had some hope that one day she will return to his side.

[ And now it's too late to hold you,

'Cause you've flown away,

So far away… ]

He remembered the first time when he realised he had feelings for her. It was when she was in an accident during camp and was in hospital for a week.

** *Flashback***

"What the fuck is wrong with her??? Tell me now!!!" Vegeta snarled at the nurses. They all backed away feeling petrified. Goku ran towards Vegeta's side and tried to calm him down.

"Just sit down. We'll find out when the doctor checks up on her," Goku said softly and the two of them sat down in the waiting room. Juuhachigou, ChiChi and Krillin remained looking expressionless. Yamcha sighed and looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's been twenty minutes already. What's the hold up??" Yamcha complained.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Bulma's parents bounded in. Mrs. Briefs had a tissue in her hand.

"How is my poor baby doing?" Mrs. Briefs wailed as saw the glum faces.

Dr. Briefs walked to a spare seat and sat down. 

"What is taking so long..." Vegeta growled. He then stood up and started walking towards the door.

"What do you think you're doing??" Goku yelled out but Vegeta opened the door and headed out of the room.

"Just let him be, that guy needs some time alone," ChiChi said.

Meanwhile, Vegeta headed towards the room that Bulma was staying at. He saw a doctor open the door and slowly walk out. He quickly walked towards the doctor, eyeing him. The doctor sadly shook his head.

"Things are not going very well. Most of the poison has started to spread through her body. We are not sure if she will survive through this. It will all depend on how stable her body is."

"What chance does she have of surviving??" Vegeta demanded.

The doctor did not answer him. Vegeta got angry and placed his hands on the doctor's shoulders. "Tell me now!!"

After a few seconds, the doctor finally told him. "20%..." he whispered.

Vegeta's eyes widened, thinking that he had heard wrong. "I must talk to her now."

"She's still in a coma. Although she is not consciously awake, she can still hear you subconsciously. If she wakes up within the next 48 hours, she will survive. But if she doesn't… then her chances will be even slimmer…"

** *****

For the next 45 hours, everyone prayed and hoped that she would wake up. But time was running out. During the 46th hour, Vegeta quietly stepped into her room and sat on the chair beside her bed.

[ Never had I imagined

Living without your smile ]

He stared at her closed eyes and her long blue hair rested perfectly on her sides. A tube ran down from her hand. 

"Woman, wake up," Vegeta said softly. He wanted to clutch onto her shoulders and shake her to life but he knew he couldn't. 

"I know I haven't been the nicest person to you in the past but there's some things that I should tell you in case I… never get a chance to tell you again…" Vegeta quickly closed his mouth and mentally slapped himself. Never in his life has he ever pushed his pride so far by telling someone how he felt.

_ What the hell… No one's in the room so it wouldn't matter_, he thought to himself. 

"Sometimes, I feel something that I've never felt before. And as much as I hate to admit it, that feeling scares me. I suppose I try to push those feelings away… But I can't." Vegeta felt frustrated as the sleeping girl in front of him remained expressionless. Without thinking, he grabbed her hand and held onto it.

[ Feeling and knowing you hear me

It keeps me alive,

So alive… ]

"Woman… just wake up goddamnit!!" his voice started to get louder. All of a sudden, he felt a squeeze on his hand. He looked down and saw Bulma's fingers slowly started to move and wrap around his own hand. A soft moan escaped her lips and she started to cough.

As quick as lightning, Vegeta hit a red button beside her bed and in a matter of seconds, nurses and doctors rushed into the room. 

"What is going on???" the doctor asked.

"The woman is finally starting to wake up!!!" Vegeta said trying to not show his excitement. 

The doctor's rushed to Bulma's side and quickly started to examine her. Bulma quickly let go of Vegeta's hand as he stood up and watched from a distance.

** **End of Flashback****

Vegeta ran his fingers through his hair and he took a sip of his coke. Those memories just wouldn't go away. Even if it happened a very long time ago, they were still fresh in his mind. 

"I should get a grip of myself… She's dead and not coming back," he said to himself. He started to think back to that day five years ago when Dr. Briefs arrived at Tokyo.

** **Flashback****

"They killed my wife… right in front of me and my daughter's eyes…" Dr. Briefs said in a sad and quiet voice.

"And what about Bulma? What did they do to her???" Goku asked. Everyone was intensely watching Dr. Briefs. He shook his head and kept his head hanging low.

"Please… I do not wish to talk about it…" 

ChiChi let out a soft sob as tears started to roll down her cheeks. She didn't want to believe that her best friend was dead.

Vegeta quickly stood up and started to head out of the door. He felt a sharp pain claw into his heart and now his whole body felt numb. He could barely hear what his friends were telling him. He just walked out of the room to get away from everything.

[ And I know you're shining down on me from heaven

Like so many friends we've lost along the way

And I know eventually we'll be together

One sweet day… ]

** **End of Flashback****

There was a loud knock on the door, rudely interrupting Vegeta's thoughts. Vegeta's head snapped up and saw a blue haired woman standing in the doorway. 

"What do you want, Marron?" he demanded.

Marron slowly walked into the room, wearing her tight red short dress and she placed her hands on the table and leaned forward. "I just thought that we could have a little chat or something."

Vegeta disgustingly turned away. "I don't think so. I don't have that much time on my hands to waste with you."

Marron shrugged. "Maybe a chat over a coffee break?"

"Have you forgotten??? I don't drink coffee!!"

"Well, then maybe something else," Marron said seductively as she sat down on the table. "You know, I always admired that sexy body of yours…"

A loud cough from the doorway made her to stop and she quickly turned around and glared at the intruder. Piccolo glared back at her. She then got off the table and walked towards the door. Before she reached it, she turned around and winked at Vegeta. "Call me sometime." She then walked out of the room.

Feeling annoyed, Piccolo quickly closed the door.

"That girl really pisses me off. Anyway, I'm here to inform you about Dr. Briefs' new invention. It's called a virtual reality training chamber. The name says it all."

Vegeta started to raise an eyebrow. "And what do you want me to do with it??"

Piccolo started to cross his arms over his chest as he leaned against the door. "Well, he needs people to test it out for him. Are you man enough to handle this?"

Vegeta smirked and started to rise from his chair. "You bet."

Piccolo smirked back at him and opened the door. "Then let's get out here."

They both then exited the room.

** West Capital City Underground Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan**

** Unit 02, Facility Laboratory #7**

** Tuesday January 11, 2084, 11:00 hours**

"Alright, this is the bomb detonator. It will start the countdown from the time that it is set," Lunch said as she pointed to a silver thin device. 

Yajirobe yawned and nodded as he watched. He was extremely bored from all the military know-how. He grabbed the detonator from Lunch's hand and examined it. "Why is there a green button and a red button??" he asked.

"Well, the green button is used when you need a countdown. If you press the red button, the bomb will instantly go off," Lunch droned on.

"And what's so special about this pathetic looking bomb??" Yajirobe said, eyeing the small object on the floor close to them.

"Well, my dear friend, if you listened to me earlier than you would know that this 'pathetic looking bomb' can actually take out this whole headquarters."

"Really? That's pretty mad. And you designed this all yourself?" Yajirobe asked and watched Lunch nod. "That's really good."

"Thank you!" Lunch said as she smiled. 

"So can I test this thing out?" Yajirobe said, pointing a finger above a button, as if he was going to press it.

"No, don't!! It's still only at its experimental stages!" Lunch exclaimed. Not realising that Yajirobe was kidding around, she dove at him, causing the detonator to fly out of his hands. 

The detonator flew up and then landed on the floor. The impact of it caused the green button to be hit. 

Everybody in the whole room froze when they heard a humming noise coming from the device. Lunch quickly got up and ran towards it. Her eyes widened when she saw what had happened.

_ Time set. 02:00 .. 01:59 .. 01:58 .. 01:57 .. 01:56_

"Oh shit! The bomb is set to go off in two minutes!!! And unless we do something about it, we're all gonna get our asses burnt!" Lunch yelled.

"Then what are we going to do??" Yajirobe said as he panicked.

_ 01:52 .._

_ 01:51 .._

_ 01:50 .._

"I told you!! It's only in the experimental stages!! We only just completed the detonator control. Someone help me find how to stop this thing!!" Lunch said as she frantically wandered around the room.

She turned around and looked at the time.

_ 01:47 .._

_ 01:46 .._

_ 01:45 .._

"Oh god… Where is that blue print…" she said as she pulled open the drawers. The other scientists were quickly flipping through all the stacked sheets of paper. If they didn't find the blue print soon… it would be the end of the headquarters.

AN: So whaddya think guys??? I'll update the rest of the chapter when I finish writing it. More action in the next chapter!!! Please review and give me some inspiration!!


End file.
